Assassin's Creed: Mobian Unity (trailer)
by Roktoof
Summary: Mobius, unknown date, the Templars thought they took over the world by hiring the Acorn Family, but they failed to notice as the Assassins rise from their fight for freedom. Join Leonardo and his three Assassins in the Knothole Revolution. (Accepting OCs, not more than three)


**Just so for all of you know, this will be a trailer. I'll still be on hiatus. Being a Junior High School Student is really stressing.**

* * *

 **Trailer: Assassin's Creed: Mobian Unity.**

 **Unknown date...**

"Mobius, in an unknown date, is left in a direct ruins as there are no people to walk in it's forests and the cities are turned to ghost towns. The world did not seem to be what it is..."

Gunfire, screaming and car alarms is heard in the cities as all of it goes to a massive riot.

"And what else is there? The survivors of the World Riot, live in the underground, scavenging whatever they get. Little did they know, 2 decades later..." The narrator ended his speech.

2 decades later...

In Knothole...

Sounds of cheering fill the air as their leader (who was Sally) they see their new leader standing above them, although in close view, he wore a Templar necklace. Since then, his guards were shot in the back, as he turns around...

* **BANG!** *

Sally, was shot to the head, and the people screamed as their princess was dead. The shooter was revealed to be Leonardo, who then pushed Sally's corpse away, and jumps down to the balcony, lands without getting a scratch. Since then he notices something...

His brother, Elias Acorn, walks out of a carriage and said "Leonardo the Hedgehog, you're under arrest for killing my sister. Now put your hands where I can see them." as his guards surround Leonardo after the latter wears his hood, covering his eyes but was still able to see as he notices the Templar bracelet Elias wore. Leonardo nods as the guards surrounding him were shot in the head. 3 more Assassins jump behind Leonardo's back, assisting him as Elias calls for more of his guards, pulling out his sword and yelled "This is for Sally!" as both him and his men and the Assassins charged at each other.

Leonardo and his Assassin band started to fight. One guard slashed Leonardo, but Leonardo grabs the blade, kicks the guard at the crotch and stabbed him in the neck with his sword. One holds him gunpoint, but one of his Assassins stabbed the guard holding Leonardo gunpoint and fought off one with a spear. Leonardo took down scores as he slashes one guard at the shoulder and neck, one through his helmet and another tried attacking him at the back, but another of his Assassins tackled and killed the guard. Elias was busy fighting off two of Leonardo's Assassins, but was interrupted by Leonardo, as the duo fought off his guards. Leonardo and Elias get to sword-fighting poses and started to charge at each other.

5 minutes in the fight...

Elias slashes to the right, to the left and stabbed at the center but Leonardo dodged them all. Until he snatches a club and mauls Elias, wounding him. Elias crawls out of the battle as all of his men die, Leonardo turns him over and stabs him in the neck, but Elias grabbed Leonardo's hand when the blade was half-way to his heart. Leonardo pulled back his blade and...

* **BANG!** *

Leonardo shot Elias point-blank at his head with the Hidden Gun then reloads. The saddened Max Acorn, whose crown had a Templar engraved to the top, was about to leave, but Leonardo pointed his Hidden Gun at Max's window and...

* **BANG!** *

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were too late as the Acorn Castle was burnt down to the ground, with Leonardo and 3 more Assassins watching at the cliff overlooking the Castle. An non-mobian eagle flies to the scene as the populace of Knothole burn down the castle to ashes as well as the Freedom Fighters getting ready to be executed by guillotine with Sonic being first. One pulled the lever, the blade falls on Sonic's head and...

* **SLASH!** *

* * *

 **I'll be active on Saturday and Sunday when possible but on hiatus on Monday and Friday.**


End file.
